durhambirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News
Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds. DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). More Durham bird news can be found on the Durham Bird Club website. To join the Durham Bird Club and support their work please visit the website. Sat 24 Feb 2018 * 1st Avocet of the year at WWT Washington (per Lee Harris) * BTDiver sth at Whitburn (PHi) * Corn Bunting, Yellowhammer, Chaffinch & Skylark all singing at Durham City this am (Steve Ev) * Merlin Seaton Common & Peregrine & 65Twite Seaton Snook (Dave Phi) * x2 Greenshank on Greenabella Marsh (George Tuthill) *Treecreeper, Marsh Tit, Nuthatch, LT Tit, Goldcrest, GSW, Dipper, Two Tawnies roosting close together, Buzzard, Heron plus lots of your usuals at Deepdale, Barnard Castle(Andy Kyle) Friday 23 Feb 2018 *Barn Owl flew over road at Jet Garage West Auckland 6.45am (Andy Kyle) *Woodcock SW of Chilton Moor (Chris Blakey) Thursday 22 Feb 2018 * 2ad Iceland Gulls in the Shields evening roost (Dave Fos) 100LBB 1,200HGulls & 2Meds * Dipper & Long tailed Tit nest building at Lambton (SteveE) * Lapwings nest scraping at Sedgeletch & HoGate (SE) * 450 Curlew at HoGate - 9pr Lapwing on territory (SE) * 200 Curlew landed in autumn sown oil seed to feed in dark 18:15 having arrived from R.Meadows (SE) Weds 21 Feb 2018 * 2 Ring-Necked Parakeets in Barnard Castle today. In Yews in Graveyard off Victoria Road (John Cooper) * Darlington R.Tees highlights today include Firecrest 2 dipper 2 buzzards green woodpecker and barn owl (Dave Phillips) * 2 little egrets in flooded field behind O'briens, Boldon. (Steve Egg) * Grreenfinch in butterfly display flight at Penshaw (steveE) Tues 20 Feb 2018 * x1 Chiffchaff: R.Don Jarrow (Jim Shorten) * female Pintail : 1st record for several years at WWT Washington * Firecrest remains at High Coniscliffe (Dave Phillips) * 4nth Whooper Swan Whitburn Obs (P>Hindess) * Peregrine from Saltholme hide (Steve McDonnell) * 1sth BTDiver Whitburn Obs (P>Hindess) * Dormans Pool CC Marsh Harrier (Mike McGrory) * x2 Scaup R.Tees nr Bowesfield Marsh (Mike McGrory) * Mon 19 Feb 2018 * Low Barns, W-le-Wear: 16 Goosanders, 6 Goldeneye, 30+ Siskins, Water Rail, Kingfisher, pair Dippers, 2 Roe Deer (Gordon Blackett) Sun 18 Feb 2018 *Streatlam nr Staindrop. Green Woodpecker x 2, GSW x 8, Buzzard x 3, long tailed tit x 30 +, Treecreeper x 6, Nuthatch x 2.(Tim Burton) Sat 17 Feb 2018 * Brasside Ponds: 3 drake Goosanders, 2 Goldeneye, Kingfisher (Matt Livesey) Thurs 15 Feb 2018 * Red Kite: Whitburn (Dave Fos) * 250 Golden Plover & 20 Fieldfare: Cassop Moor (Richard Cowen) * 3 Jack Snipe: Wheatley Hill (Robbie Robertson) * 47 Siskin & single Redpoll & Willow tit: Low Barns (Dave Phillips) * drake Ferruginous Duck: WWT Washington (David Dinsley) * Goshawk: (2nd sighting this week) WWT Washington (David Dinsley) * Hetton Bogs: 3+Water Rail, 2Jack Snipe, Woodcock, pr Buzzards, Chaffinch & Bullfinch singing, Willow Tit, Jay, Treecreeper, Goldcrest, x2Jack Snipe, Kestrel, Dipper (Steve/Jack Evans) * Rainton Meadows: 4Pochard, adult Med Gull, 160+Curlew, Oystercatcher, Shelduck * Chilton Moor: Green Sandpiper, 7Gadwall, 40Mallard (SE JE) Wed 14 Feb 2018 Tues 13 Feb 2018 * Barn Owl & Long-eared Owl hunting at dusk Rainton (Mick Heron) * Little Egret, 2Water Rail, 2mGoldeneye, 3Pochard, fGoosander, 13Gadwall, 200Curlew, 8Oystercatcher, 46Canada Goose (MH) * Green Sand: Chilton Moor (MH) Mon 12 Feb 2018 * Chilton Moor: 1Green Sandpiper & 1Water Rail (M>Heron / C>Wilson) * Darlington: 5,000 Starlings going to roost (Dave Phillips) * Greatham Creek: Greenshank (John>Russell) * Hartlepool: Black redstart at 3pm just thru Gate 3 at PD Ports. Access road is from car wash on roundabout. (G>Megson) * Holme Fleet: imm m Marsh Harrier (multiple obs) * Hurworth Burn: Little Egret & Kingfisher (Colin West) * Mid-Wear Valley: male Barn Owl ringed (T>Gibson) * Roker: Red Kite north-east over Roker (D>Taylor) * Saltholme: GWTeal (Brian>Clasper * Shields: ad Med Gull (Doug>Noble) * Station Town: 1Little Owl (Colin West) * Tilesheds: imm drake Goosander just starting to moult into adult plumage & allowing a close approach Sunday 11 Feb 2018 * * Chilton Moor: x1 Green Sand & 185Curlew (MH/CW) * Darlington: GWEgret still along Baydale Beck, north of road (Chris Bell) * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still present (Chris Bell) * Houghton-le-Spring: 1st Skylark singing (steve evans) * Rainton Meadows: 2Little Egret (Mick.H) adult Med Gull (C>Wilson et al) * Romaldkirk: Birdtrack Report to County Recorder of Great Grey Shrike (11/02) * Washington: Peregrine over A1M this am (Jonathan.F) * Wheatley Hill: Jack Snipe photographed on ground (R>Robertson) Saturday 10 February 2018 * Hartlepool Headland: 1w Glaucous Gull (Darren Archer). * Hetton Lyons: x1 Red Kite (CW) * Lingfield Point, Darlington: murmuration of 4000+ starlings at 5pm (Tim Burton). * Newburn Bridge: Lapland Bunting, Mediterranean Gull (Darren Archer). * Tilesheds Pond: m Mandarin (Andrew Kinghorn). * WWT Washington: m Ferruginous Duck still in White-headed Duck pen this afternoon (from Birdguides). Friday 9 February 2018 *Baydale Beck, Darlington: Great Egret 3.30pm North of road bridge. Also Little Egret (Tim Burton). *Bishop Middleham: female Hawfinch in churchyard *Blackhall Rocks: juv Glaucous Gull still present (Robert Robertson). *Bolam area: 80+ Yellowhammer, 85 Chaffinch, 2 Buzzard, 41 Pink-footed Goose flew W, 60+ Siskin, 2 Grey Partridge, 3 Roe Deer (David Phillips). *South Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull, Shag (Doug Noble). *Tilesheds pond: Goosander (f), Muscovy drake, 3 Moorhen (APamler) *New Road Pond (NZ352621): Kingfisher, Eurasian Sparrowhawk, 20 Goldfinch (APamler) Thursday 8 February 2018 * Bowesfield, R.Tees: pair of Scaup on river (IanF) * Burnhope: 70Golden Plover * Brasside: 100+ Chaffinch & 70 Stock Dove, pair Curlew on territory (SE) * Boldon Flats: 2 Shelduck & Little Egret (Tom Scops) * Chapmans Well: Stonechat, Water Rail, Buzzard (Steve Evans) * Dormans: Marsh Harrier (J.Olley) * Greatham: Spotshank : (J.Olley) * Hurworth Burn: x3Pinkfeet feeding. Siberian Gos still on the loose, catching a Moorhen (Rv Robertson) * (Confidential - Schedule 1): pair of Crossbill NW Durham Plateau * Seaton Snook/Common: Grey Plover, Merlin (David Phillips). * Tilesheds: Mandarin & Goosander (Tom Scops) Wednesday 7 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 6 Hawfinch still at churchyard (from Birdguides). * Darlington (Baydale Beck): Great Egret still in Baydale Beck just east of A1(M) (NZ253157) mid-afternoon (from Birdguides). * High Coniscliffe: drake Mandarin (Tim Burton) * Lamesley: 3 Jack Snipe flew towards reedbeds beside treatment works this morning (from Birdguides). * South Shields Pier (gates open again): Glaucous Gull (Doug Noble). * Tilesheds: drake Mandarin (Melanie Sterling) * Washington: Raven flew W at 12.25 (Lee Harris). * WWT: 35 Lesser Redpoll - best flock for 2 winters (D.Dinsley) Tuesday 6 February 2018 * Bishops Fen (the land E of Castle Lake): 2500 Lapwing, 600 Golden Plover, 450 Curlew, 150 Teal, 6 Grey Heron, 2 Buzzard (John Olley). * Castle Lake: 14 Oystercatcher, 200 Curlew, 500 Lapwing, 32 Redshank, 700 Wigeon, 450 Teal, 16 Shelduck, 20 Shoveler (John Olley). * Forge Lane pond: 100 Lapwing (16:45h) * Hurworth Burn Res (from hide): Kingfisher, Water Rail, Merlin (John Olley). * South Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull still present (Doug Noble). * Stanley Moss (Tow Law area): 4 f Black Grouse (Sacha Elliot). * Whitburn Coastal Park: juv Glaucous Gull flew S (from Birdguides). Monday 5 February 2018 * Bowesfield: x2 Scaup remain on the R.Tees (Chris Sharp) * Boldon flats: Little Egret (Doug Noble). * Chartershaugh, Lower Wear Valley: (Colin Wilson) * Cold Knuckles: 3 Jack Snipe (Richard Cowen). * Dorman's Pool: Marsh Harrier, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 26 Pintail (Brian Clasper). * Langdon Beck: 40 Black Grouse, 25m15f (Peter Garbutt) * Low Newton Junction Nature Reserve: Hawfinch reported yday at NW end (from Birdguides). * Rainton Meadows: Barnacle Goose,pr G C Grebe,Shelduck,9 Gadwall,2 drk Goldeneye,pr Shoveler,123 Curlew,Buzzard,109 Lapwing,5 OIk,4 Cormorant,2 Jay,104 Greylag etc (Mick Heron) * Saltholme RSPB: 2 Long-eared Owl, Pink-footed Goose (Brian Clasper). * Salterns, Greatham Creek: Spotshank & Blackwit (Eric Paylor) * Tileshed Pond, Boldon: Mandarin (Doug Noble). Sunday 4 February 2018 * The Bird Clubs County Wide Willow Tit survey now underway. Wide ranging reports from Stanley, Houghton, Kelloe, Hetton, Trimdon, with garden sightings from Leamside, Whitburn, Brussleton & East Hedleyhope. https://www.durhambirdclub.org/willow-tit * Bishope Middleham: 5+Hawfinch (multiple observers) * Blackhall Rocks: Glaucous Gull on shore south of main car park mid-morning (from Birdguides). * Boldron, B.Castle: GSW drumming (A.Kyle) * Castle Lake: Ruff (John Olley) * Chilton Moor: x2Green Sandpiper * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still in woods by river and showing well (D.Phillips et al) * Low Coniscliffe: Great Egret still on Baydale Beck upstream of B6279 late afternoon (c.NZ261153) (from Birdguides). * Rainton Meadows: Good day for gulls, with adult Med Gull, Lesser black Backed & a pristine adult Yellow legged Gull which arrived late morning with 400 large gulls during heavy rain. Also present 4Pinkies, 1Barnacle Goose, GCGrebe pair displaying, 3Goldeneye, 100Curlew, 120Lapwing, Shelduck drake, 3 Oystercatcher, etc * Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull again present (Doug Noble) * Tilesheds: drake Mandarin & Kingfisher (George Tuthill) * West Pastures: x2Jack Snipe (Pete Collins) * Whitburn: a garden Willow Tit passing through, approx. 6th record (Dave Fos) Saturday 3 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 4+Hawfinch (Eric Morson) * Blackhall Rocks: Glaucous Gull (Alan Jones) * Dormans Marsh: Marsh Harrier (Phil Sharp) * Darlington, Baydale Beck: GWEgret, Little Egret & 2 Kingfisher (Dave Phillips, Chris Bell et al) * Darlington, High Coniscliffe: Firecrest (Andrew Kinghorn, Kevin Stead et al) * Haswell: flock of 300 Linnets Low Haswell (Robert Chicken) * Hetton Lyons: 5Whooper Swan west, 3Goldeneye, 3Woodcock, 2Jack Snipe, 4Willow Tit * Houghton area: LBBGull, Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 5Willow Tit, male Leo singing & displaying (Steve Evans) * Portrack Marsh: x2 Jack Snipe (George Randall) * Shibdon Pond: x1LBBGull - 1st bird back on 1/2 (Alan Mould) * Tilesheds Pond: drake Mandarin & Goosander (Pete Collins) * Whitburn Obs: LBBGull north - 1st of year (Mark Newsome et al) * Whitburn: x45 Pink footed Goose north (Dave Foster) * Willington: x1 Willow Tit (Steve Evans) Friday 2 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 5 or more Hawfinch in churchyard (M.Leakey) * Boldon Colliery: White front Goose on pasture at New Road, opposite Boldon School (Pete Collins) * Boldon Flats: 2 Little Egrets mid afternoon. (Pete Collins) * Brasside Pond: a "small" Canada Goose photographed (Matt Livesey) * Castle Lake: x2 Ruff and an influx of 18 Shelduck & 13 Oystercatcher (M.Leakey) * Cowpen Marsh: Short-eared Owl & Barn Owl hunting later afternoon (Graeme Joynt) * Dormans Marsh: Marsh Harrier, x4 Blackwits, pr Stonechat (Ian Forrest) * Durham City: x4 Long-eared Owls left a roost at 17:12pm (Steve Evans) * Hetton House Wood: x2 Hawfinch this morning near the cemetary, close by 3+Water Rail & 3Willow Tits at Hetton Bogs (Colin Wilson) * Haverton Hill: Glaucous Gull again present (George Randall) * Rainton Meadows: Med Gull, Barnacle Goose & the first returning Oysterctchers (Mick Heron) Thursday 1 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 4+ Hawfinch around Churchyard (Christopher Blakey). * Blackhall Rocks: imm Glaucous Gull & 1 Black throated Diver remaining (Colin Wilson). * Boldon Colliery: imm Glaucous Gull on pastures north of school (Adam Williams) * Hartlepool: 2nd winter Iceland Gull on Windermere Road (James Robson) * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest again, loosely associating with LTTit flock, also recent GWEgret (Dave Phillips). * A167 Newton Aycliffe/Darlington exit : Barn Owl hunting 21.30 (Lee Harris). * Seaton Snook: x7 Snow Bunting (Ian Forest) * Shields Pier: x1 Glaucous Gull (Doug Noble) * Tudhoe Mill: 30 Siskins (Joe Hughes). * West Pastures: Adult Med Gull (Mark Veater)